


Dear Regina

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, F/F, Letters, Love Confessions, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma struggles to find the words.</p>
<p>Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 Day 1 Prompt: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Regina

_Dear Regina,_

Emma scratched that out and tore off the sheet of paper from the pad. No. That was too formal. 

She started writing again. 

_Regina_

_There’s been something I’ve wanted to tell you for some time now and I think that now is the right time for me to_

"Ugh," Emma said aloud and tore off page and started again. 

_Regina_

_For a while now I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel but it took me some time to figure it out myself. When we first met we hated each other. Somehow over time we've become closer, and now we’re friends. Good friends and I think we_

Emma stopped and sighed. The last thing Regina needed was a recap of their shared history, she had been there too after all. Emma crumpled that attempt too and tossed it to join the others on the increasing pile on her desk.

Emma knew what she wanted to say but she had no idea how to say it. She had tried and completely failed to say it to Regina’s face more times than she could count. Writing a letter was a last resort, but one Emma thought Regina would probably appreciate.

Okay. Just write what you feel, Emma told herself. It was as easy as that.

_Regina_

_I love you_

No. No no no. She couldn’t just throw a word like love out right off the bat.

Rip. Crumple. Start again.

_Regina_

_I have no idea how to tell you about my feelings for you. Help! There’s no way this should be this hard._

Rip. Crumple.

The pen hovered over the paper, Emma at a loss. She stood, twiddling the pen in her fingers and went to make coffee. She tucked the pen behind her ear.

Coffee made she returned to her desk and sat back down. The Sheriff’s Station was otherwise deserted. The silence and the blank page in front of her were intimidating. She sipped her coffee. She reached for her pen but it was nowhere to be found. Where had she...

She took the pen from behind her ear. 

She still had no idea. 

Emma took another sip of coffee and as she put the mug down she suddenly had it. She knew exactly how to put across what she wanted to say. 

_Regina_

_I_

The phone rang. 

Emma froze. 

It rang again. 

"Seriously?!" Emma growled at the phone. She looked at the page and almost kept writing. But instead she answered the phone. After a few seconds of listening she said "Seriously?!" again. 

 

***

 

When Emma returned to the Sheriff’s Station four hours later she was exhausted. What should have been a straightforward case of theft from Gold’s shop had ended with Emma wrestling with a monster made of marshmallows. She was pretty sure would never be able to watch Ghostbusters, the original version, again.

As she approached her desk she stopped.

Emma suddenly hyper-aware that she was covered in dirt and patches of sticky white and pink marshmallow.

"That's an interesting look for you Miss Swan," Regina said from where she was sitting at Emma's desk.

Emma could only hope that her crumpled notes hadn’t been noticed by Regina. From where she was standing her computer screen was blocking most of her desk. "Oh you know, fashion these days..." 

Regina regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Quite."

Emma looked down at herself. Yeah. It was bad. Time for major damage control. She needed to get rid of Regina, without being rude of course. "Did you need something?" 

"Yes. Well I was stopping by to ask you if you wanted to join me for dinner this evening." 

"Oh," Emma gulped. "Well I guess I'm bringing dessert." She cringed. _Did I really just say that?_

Regina smiled then she looked down at the desk and from it lifted a piece of crumpled paper. "I didn't mean to look, it's just I saw my name and..." 

Emma's heart skipped a beat. "Uh Regina I..." 

"I got the gist," Regina said and stood. "Why don't you go home and take a shower then come over to my place. We'll have that dinner and talk."

"Okay," Emma said, so nervous she was shaking.

Regina made to head out, as she reached Emma she paused. "And Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"I feel the same," she leaned in and gave Emma a quick kiss on a clean patch of skin on her cheek.

Before Emma could react Regina was gone. 

Well. At least she didn't have the problem of confessing her feelings any more.


End file.
